


True NY Fans

by Cimila



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/Cimila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine: The time comes to explain to Bucky, baseball fan that he is, that the Brooklyn Dodgers have moved to LA. The team is worried about how he'll take it (Steve didn't take it so well either, at the time), and have Steve tell him, in the hopes of softening the blow. Or at least, that Bucky won't kill Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True NY Fans

“They really think it wasn’t the first thing you told me?” Bucky asks, incredulous, and Steve shrugs. Sure, in the grand scheme of things, it probably wasn’t that important, but it was to them. 

And the betrayal still stung. _Los Angeles._

Buckys scowl indicated he was right there with Steve in his distaste. 

“Should we give them what they want?” He asks, gesturing to where most of the Avengers were waiting for a reaction. 

“Fuck ‘em, the Rangers have a game on tonight. And you’ll never guess who they’re versing.” Bucky looked like he was ready to take on the entire line up of whoever the Rangers were facing, by himself. He could probably do it, too. 

“L.A Kings.” Steve may have growled at the pronouncement, but no one could prove it. 

“We’re gonna wreck ‘em.” He declared, storming past the rest of the Avengers. 

He may still hold a large grudge against the entire city of L.A and all their sports teams. Bucky was right beside him, however, tugging on a Rangers jersey, 

“We still have one team that didn’t abandon their roots.” Bucky called to their team mates as they reached the elevator. 

“Don’t make the news booing L.A again.” Bruce said, and both Steve and Bucky scoffed. 

“That was one time!”

“And they deserved it, the traitors; moving to L-” The elevator doors closed, and Clint snickered.

“They’re so making the news for booing L.A.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this before the March 24th, and Steve and Bucky would be disappointed to learn that NY Rangers lost 2-4 to the LA Kings.
> 
> Also:
> 
> [Check out our Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
